


Cursed Persona Oneshots/Requests

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Advice Giving, Anal Sex, Autistic Character, Autsim, Bondage, Character of Color, Closet Sex, Confessions, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Cursed, Depression, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, F/F, F/M, FaceTiming, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Handcuffs, Late Night Calls, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Matchmaking, Memes, Mental Illness, Mentally Ill Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PENIS MUSIC, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Requests, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Schizophrenic character, Schoolgirl uniform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vibrators, ann and shiho are power girlfriends, ann and shiho have ptsd from the kamoshida arc, ann and shiho moved to california, blowjob, coincidences for the plot, degredation, depressed character, eating ass, futaba calls everyone by their codenames all the time, futaba is also autistic, futabas also schizophrenic and depressed, iconic lesbians, lets get that rep that we need!!, overcoming depression, pining for love, please remember to pee after sex!!, please request i wanna write, rat bastard ryuji, yusuke is autistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Hi please request I really wanna write I'll write pretty much anythingInspired by the lovely nyxyuu! Please check her out, I don't wanna overshadow her and her work
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/ Kitagawa Yusuke, Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Kitagawa Yusuke, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Takamaki Ann/Niijima Makoto, Takamaki Ann/Reader
Comments: 132
Kudos: 94





	1. Info/Queue

**Author's Note:**

Hello my lovelies!

I haven’t really had a ton to write about lately, so I decided to turn to you guys! I’m willing to write any kind of one shot from the persona series! Character x Character, Character x Reader, I honestly don’t really care! I’ll try my best to do the requests as fast as I can, but I’m a full time student, and don’t have a ton of free time to dedicate to writing. For the rules and notes, read below!

♡I’ve finished Persona 5 and Persona 2, and Persona 3. I haven’t yet started Persona 4, but I’m pretty familiar with the characters and the setting, but _I know of no major plot points._ I haven’t played Persona 1, and don’t have plans to at the moment, but you can still request for that game and I’ll do my best, just keep in mind that it might not be 100% canon compliant, and some people might be a bit out of character. 

♡I am a lesbian, and prefer to write f/f if I’m doing smut, however I’m not opposed to m/f or m/m. If you request m/f, I’ll probably focus a bit more on the girl unless specified otherwise

♡I don’t have any preference for pairings for general romance/limes though!

♡Feel free to request as many as you want! There’s no limit, and I can do follow ups to one-shots if requested

♡Don't be afraid to go all out with requests, especially smut. I love reading and writing it, and the more details, the better! 

♡I tend to swear a lot in my writing. If you don't want me to swear in the work that you request, _please_ let me know, or I will do it by default

♡If you request smut, I have to swear in it, sorry (Although in all honesty, if you're requesting smut, you probably won't care, but just to be on the safe side)

Rules:

♡I will do character statuses, but would prefer them only for x readers. _I will not do yandere statuses_

♡Pairings I will not write for romantically:

-Tatsuya/Maya

-Akechi/Akira (There’s personal reasons for this one, sorry)

-Sae/Makoto

-Tatsuya/Katsuya

-Minato/Minako

-Cat Morgana/Anybody (human Morgana's okay)

-Yu/Nanako (disgustang)

-Kamoshida/Anybody

♡No scat, piss, or anything like that in smut please

♡No shotas (for anybody who’s not at least a second year)

♡No bestiality 

♡No fujoshi

♡No incest 

♡No futanari

♡Don’t just give me the ship, please give me some details to work with! If you really, truly don’t care, comment something like “dc” or “don’t care” after your request. Your request will not be added to the queue otherwise 

♡All requests are done in the order in which they appear in the queue. Continuously asking for your request to be sped up will cause me to drop it. I'm a full-time student and do not exist just to write for you

♡I reserve the right to cancel any request at any time if you as a person make me uncomfortable

And that’s about all! Please don’t hesitate to request, I’d love to write for you! ♡

♡Current Lineup♡ 

♡Haru/M Reader (General Romance)

♡Yosuke/Yukiko (Smut)

♡Minato/ F Reader (Smut)

♡Tae/Sadayo (Smut)

♡Yukari/Mitsuru (Smut)

♡Yukari/Mitsuru (General Romance)

♡Ryuji does the stanky leg and has clones doing the macarena (i dont know what this comment meant but im writing it)

♡Akihiko/Velvet Room Attendant! F Reader (General Romance/Angst(?)

♡Mitsuru/Makoto (Smut)

♡Yusuke/M Online Friend! Reader (Smut)

♡Minato/Mitsuru (Smut)

♡Tae/Sadayo (Smut)

♡Maya/Katsuya (Smut)

♡Minako/Aigis (Smut)


	2. Interrogation♡Maya/Katsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katusya finally summons up the courage to try out something that Maya had been wanting to do for a while. It turns out rather well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost one am as I'm writing this, but I just realized that I think I subconsciously got some of the ideas for this chapter from a YukariMitsuru story that I can't remember the name of. If I find it, I'll link it, because I don't wanna make it seem like I'm ripping off somebody else's work. 
> 
> Anyways, first chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy ♡

  
  


Ever since they had first started to make love, Katsuya had always been insanely gentle, insanely kind, insanely attentive to each and every one of Maya’s needs. This wasn’t a bad thing, not at all, if anything, it was quite the contrary– Maya had never even dreamed of feeling so loved, so wanted, so needed before.

But sometimes, it just wasn’t enough.

Sometimes, Maya just wanted to feel like she had given her absolute control over to Katusya, She trusted him with her life, and the idea of what he could do to her when she had absolutely no say shot quite a bit more heat in between her legs than she would like to admit. She thought about it much more than she should, considering that she was in a healthy, happy relationship with Katsuya, and hardly two days passed without one of them crawling on top of the other, making sure that their partner was completely satisfied. Lately, however, no matter how much she made love with Katsuya, she never seemed to feel totally done, per se; it was like there was always something more, something that she had been hoping for but never came. Enough was enough. One day, Maya finally bit her lip and told Katsuya just what she had been thinking of.

She had expected for him to react in about a dozen different ways, but nothing could have prepared her for _this._

“You comfortable, Maya?” Katsuya called from the hallways. Maya wiggled a little bit; the handcuffs didn’t allow for much freedom of movement– a definite plus in her book. She knew how worried her boyfriend got over these things though, especially because this was their first time doing any sort of bondage, and she felt her heart swell a little at the thought of how much he truly cared about her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We gonna do this any time today?” She responded. She heard Katsuya sigh. 

“I mean, yeah, I’m ready if you are.” He paused. “But Maya, please, if I do anything, _anything at all_ that is too much, please use the safeword. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Maya smiled. “I promise up and down. Now, come on, I’m not getting any younger in here!” She heard Katsuya sigh, and she could practically see him biting the inside of his cheek through the door that separated them. At long last the door swung open and he walked in.

Katsuya was wearing his detective uniform, something that made him radiate an air of superiority. Maya bit her lower lip. She’d seen him in this about a thousand times before, but she supposed it was the context of what was happening that made her feel this way.

Katsuya sat down at Maya’s feet at the bottom of their shared bed, pulling out a card from his pocket. “Detective Katsuya Suou, with the Sumaru City Police Department. You must be Miss Maya Amano, no?” 

Shit, this really was happening. “Yeah, that’s me, what’s it to ya?” Maya saw Katsuya struggle to contain a smirk, that line was extremely out of character for her, after all, but he luckily managed to keep his composure. 

“Miss Amano, we have reason to suspect that you were present at the bombings of Smile Hirasaka on the twenty sixth of June. As such, you have been detained as a suspect.”

Maya smirked and rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You can’t confirm shit. What are you planning to do, try and get a confession out of me? You sure as hell can try, but I’m warning you, you’ll just be wasting your time.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that, Miss Amano. We detectives have ways to get people like you to talk, should you refuse to do so through orthodox methods.” Katsuya put his badge back in his pocket, and traded it out for a mini notebook and pen that Maya had given him a few months back. The fact that he actually used those –and hadn’t just thrown them on his desk to collect dust– meant so much that it took almost everything in Maya to not scream out a declaration of love for the man who sat before her. 

“Let’s get started without further delay, Miss Amano, I’m a very busy man.” Katsuya said matter-of-factly. “I’ll start out simple: where were you on the morning of June twenty-sixth?”

“I was at GOLD, you know, that gym in Hirasaka? I was smokin’ with my roommate, enjoying the summer air. Didn’t realize that was a crime, Mr. Detective.”

Katsuya ignored the last part of her statement, and instead scribbled down something in the notebook. “So you do admit that you were present in Hirasaka during the time of the bombing?”

  
“Yeah, I just did. What are you, stupid? If all the detectives are just as useless as you are, I’d be surprised if the city made any arrests this past decade.” 

Katsuya’s gaze darkened. “Thin ice, Miss Amano.” He said, voice husky. Maya squoze her legs together. Fuck, if this is what he was doing _now,_ once they actually got down to fucking, she would be amazed if she didn’t come the moment he touched her.

“Whatever,” She said, regaining her composure rather quickly, “Be as rude to me as you like, see if I give a shit. I’m telling you right now, I had nothing to do with that goddamn bombing, and I’m just gonna get more annoyed the longer you keep pressing me for answers. I was smoking with my friend when the bombs went off. We freaked the fuck out and dipped, just like the rest of the people in Hirasaka. I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re gonna accomplish by pulling this shit, I’ve told you what you need to know.”

Katsuya ran a hand up Maya’s thigh, and any remaining thought she had about keeping up this little fighting charade went completely out the window. Katsuya must have sensed this, because he smirked, eyes raking up and down her body. “What a shame. I did warn you that I do have alternate ways to deal with pesky criminals like you.” He said deeply, placing a kiss on Maya’s neck that made her shiver. “This is your last chance to say something, Miss Amano.” Katsuya moved his hands to her arms, lightly rubbing them, and looking into her eyes for any signal to stop. Maya met his gaze and smiled sweetly at her boyfriend once more before she smirked. “Oh please, as if I’ll ever do anything to make your life easier. Well then, Detective Suou, go on, show me what you’ve got.”

Katsuya smirked back, one of his hands grabbing at Maya’s breast and the other forcing her chin up to look at him. “I do believe I’ll take that invitation, Miss Amano.” He pinched her nipple, sending another wave of arousal down Maya’s body, something which Katsuya noticed immediately. “What’s wrong, could it be that you’re rather sensitive?” He purred. “If the answer is yes, then that makes things a _lot_ more fun on my end.” He parted Maya’s lips with his thumb, causing her to hope that he was going to pull her into a kiss. Instead, he bent down by her ear, right hand still groping her chest. “It’s kinda hard for me to feel you through this shirt of yours, don’t you agree?” Maya suppressed a shiver and nodded, much to her boyfriend’s delight. “Great, I suppose we won’t have any problems if I take it off then, will we?”

Suddenly, buttons went flying as Katsuya ripped Maya’s shirt off. Maya gasped, and Katsuya laughed under his breath, pulling a pair of fabric scissors out of his pocket. “Didn’t really see the point in playing nice considering I was going to have to cut this thing off anyway. Might as well have fun, don’t you think?” He nibbled at the top of her earlobe as he cut off Maya’s right sleeve, then switched and did her left. Maya breathed heavily; Katsuya had never once been that rough with her. And the cutting of her sleeves? She understood now why he had requested she wear a shirt she didn’t really care about. Sure, it was a bit unconventional, but it was without a doubt one of the hottest things that she’d ever seen. Katsuya unceremoniously unbuckled the front of Maya’s thankfully strapless bra, running his hands over her breasts, eliciting a gasp. 

“You’re really fucking hot, you know that?” Katsuya breathed, breaking character momentarily. Maya smiled. “I’ve been called that before, I suppose, but you’re one of the only ones who’s sounded sincere. I guess you do have something going for you after all, Detective Suou.” Katsuya pinched both of her nipples as a reward, and Maya arched her back off of the bed, letting out a moan. 

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying themselves.” He teased. 

Maya let out a heavy sigh. “No shit, Sherlock. You act surprised that I like it when you’re _that_ good at it. Your girlfriend must be one lucky bitch, assuming she gets this same treatment.”

Katsuya leaned forward and took Maya’s bottom lip in between his teeth. His breath was pleasantly warm on Maya’s face, and she looked into his eyes coyly. He raised an eyebrow and slipped his tongue into her mouth, but before she had a chance to react, it was gone, and he had turned his attention towards running his hands up and down her legs. 

“Don’t you think you’re leaving a job unfinished, Detective?” Maya asked. Katsuya looked up at her, hands still caressing her legs. “What, you mean with these?” He quickly moved his hands up and grabbed her breasts, before returning them to their journey along her legs. “Whatever do you mean, Miss Amano?”

Maya sighed with frustration. “You _know_ what you didn’t do.” Katsuya, meanwhile, continued to play dumb. “Hmm, whatever could you mean by that?” He smiled. “Aha! Miss Amano, do you, by chance, want me to suck your tits?”

Another wave of heat, another shiver. “What do you think?” She responded, voice audibly more shaky. Katsuya simply smiled. “You say that like you think I’m going to give you whatever you want. You _are_ still a suspect, Miss. Amano, and I’m not going to let you get away so easily.” 

Maya clenched her legs in frustration. “At least do _something_ , Detective Suou. Are you really so depraved that you would deny a woman her pleasure?” Katsuya’s hands moved up to lightly running over her butt, and Maya bit her lip again. “Tell you what, Miss Amano, I’ll give you a choice. Either I can keep on doing what I’m doing, or I give in to your demands. I’ll let you pick.”

As much as Maya kind of wanted Katsuya to keep up with the way he was treating her, she was glad that he was giving her a way out. “What am I, an idiot? For the love of god, please fuck me already!” Katsuya gave a sly smile. “Thank you for your answer, Miss Amano. I may be a detective, and you a suspect, but I’m not a heartless bastard, contrary to what you may be inclined to believe.”

Katsuya pulled Maya’s skirt and panties down, tossing them onto the floor behind him and positioning himself in between her legs . _Oh._ This certainly hadn’t been what she was expecting, but hey, it’s not as though she were complaining. Exhaling gently over her sensitive core, Katsuya rubbed small circles into the insides of Maya’s thighs. “You’re pretty wet, Miss Amano, does this kind of thing excite you?”

It took almost all of Maya’s willpower to not raise her hips up to meet Katsuya’s lips and force him to get started. Somehow she managed. “Oh please, you really think I’m getting excited over you? I can’t control my body’s natural reaction to sexual stimuli. Don’t pride yourself, Detective.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked under his breath, so quietly that Maya moreso felt him than she heard him. She was going to respond, but all words died down in her throat as Katsuya parted her lips with his tongue without warning. She let out a loud moan, and felt Katsuya smile against her as he circled her entrance, before licking upwards and slowly moving over her clit. Maya didn’t even realize that she was reaching for Katsuya until the handcuffs stopped her, and she let out a soft whine. 

“What’s wrong, Miss Amano, upset that you can’t help edge me along?” Katsuya teased, pulling away from her momentarily. May clenched her jaw. “No.” She lied. 

“Good, just as I thought. Now then…” Katsuya went quiet once more as he focused his attention on eating out his girlfriend. His tongue circled and flicked over her clit, producing multiple moans and whines, before moving back down to prod at her entrance, but never going any further. After a bit, he moved back up to her clit, licking over it quickly, as Maya’s hips began to buck and she felt herself nearing the edge.

Her orgasm was just over the horizon when Katsuya leaned back, sitting up and wiping his face with his sleeve. Maya’s chest rose and fell, she wanted to scream in utter frustration. Finally, she managed to choke out a few sentences. 

“Katsuya… what the fuck… I thought you said that you would do what I wanted…” She panted. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow. “Didn’t realize we were on a first-name basis now, Maya. When did that happen?” Maya bit her lip and Katsuya squeezed her thigh once. “It’s not going to be as simple as that, Maya. You’re still a suspect, after all, and I told you that I would get a confession out of you, no matter what. It wouldn’t be very fair if I just let you come and ended things here, would it?”

 _That bastard!_ Maya was in disbelief; was this really the same Katsuya that usually would give her whatever it was she asked for and more? She couldn’t believe that he’d used his own caring nature against her. He hadn’t asked out of the kindness of his own heart, no, rather, it was all just a cruel, merciless trap, and Maya had fallen right into it.

“I”ll never admit to anything.” Maya spat. 

“Your choice.” Katsuya shrugged, leaning down between her legs again. He drug his tongue along Maya’s clit slowly, and she bucked her hips up in surprise. In return, Katsuya pinned them to the bed, and resumed his slow, methodical licks across the entirety of her sex. Maya begged and pleaded, but Katsuya didn’t speed up. Eventually, he pulled away entirely.

Maya moaned in frustration again. “Katsuya, please!” She begged sweat dripping down her forehead. He only shook his head. “Sorry Maya, no can do. Maybe if you confessed, I would, but since you so vehemently refuse…” He leaned down and drug his tongue over her clit once more, slowly, torturously, and Maya had had enough.

“Guilty as charged!” She breathed. Katsuya looked up at her lovingly, registering the safeword, and gave a quick squeeze to her right breast before diving back down and eating her out with the hunger of a starved man. He didn't hold onto her hips, and instead let her arch them up towards his face as much as she desired. He lapped at her entrance and moved back up to her clit once more, licking small, fast circles around the tiny bud, before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. 

And just like that, the dam broke. Maya wrapped her legs around Katsuya and let out a scream as she came, boyfriend helping her through it. The only thing that registered in her brain besides her pleasure was how much she loved Katsuya.

As she finally came down from her high, Katsuya quickly jumped up from between her legs and pulled the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket, unhooking each of his girlfriend’s hands and gently massaging her wrists. “Oh god, Maya, are you okay? Did I take it too far?” He asked, face plastered with concern. Maya threw her arms around him, pulling him down into a hug. “Katsuya, babe, darling, my love, that was perfect, That was everything I could have wanted and more, so much more. I love you, I love you, I love you!” She gasped, accentuating each ‘I love you’ with a chaste kiss. Katsuya smiled; a warm, true smile from the bottom of his heart, and pulled her up against him. 

“I’m glad, I’m so glad that you had fun. I did too, even if it was a bit out of my comfort zone.” He threaded his fingers through Maya’s hair and kissed her properly, tongues meeting in the middle. As they pulled away for air, Maya sighed, snuggling into his chest. “I’m sorry you didn’t really get anything out of this, though. Want me to help you real quick? I don’t want anything to be unfair, and I wouldn’t be a chore at all, I’d love to.”

Katsuya kissed the top of her head. “Maya, I almost came in my pants from watching you. My god, you’re gorgeous, you’re a goddess. I’m totally fine, though. I really wanted this to be all about you, and I’m so happy that you’re happy. _Please_ don’t worry about me.” 

Maya kissed his cheek. “Fine if you say so.” She yawned, and snuggled in closer to Katsuya. “Is it nap time now? I loved that, but honestly, I’m exhausted. Would you be up for that?” She asked, looking up at her boyfriend with pleading eyes. Katsuya smiled. “Sure, honestly, a nap sounds lovely right now.” 

“Awesome! I’m gonna go pee, but I’ll be right back, feel free to change out of your uniform, I can’t imagine that it would be particularly comfortable to sleep in.” Maya kissed Katsuya’s cheek as she climbed out of bed, headed towards the bathroom.

When she came back, Katsuya was wearing a big T-Shirt that he won in a raffle at Jolly Ranger, and had emptied the contents of his pockets onto the bedside table. Maya caught a glimpse of the notebook as she climbed into bed, and smiled. 

“Hey Katsuya,” she asked as she snuggled up to his chest, “Do you really use that notebook at work? I know that this was _super_ unrealistic in terms of actual detective work, but I’m just curious; do you use it when you’re interrogating someone?” 

Katsuya kissed her forehead. “I am now, I just pulled it out because my last one was filled up. And besides, now I’ll have good memories whenever I use it.” He sighed, smiling. “You know, all I wrote on the first page was ‘I love Maya Amano’, actually.”

“Aww, you’re too sweet.” Maya said, kissing Katsuya’s chin. “Next time your notebook is running out of pages, we can do this again, and then you’ll have more good memories to associate with your notebooks!” She smiled. “Assuming it’s not too much, of course. I know this was a bit hard for you. Thanks again, by the way.”

“Of course, Maya, my priority is to see you happy. And as for the notebook thing? Who knows, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Maya smiled, looping her pinky with Katsuya’s. 

They fell asleep in the afternoon sun, locked in each other’s arms, not much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maya says remember to pee after sex
> 
> Next chapter, my first official request, is on the way! Thank you for your patience, and I'll see you all soon!


	3. True Love ft. a Gym Mat♡Ryuji/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two douchebags from the track team decided to lock you and Ryuji in a gym closet. It's gonna be a while until a faculty member comes to do rounds as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello! Time for my first (official) request, and the first time that I've written straight smut since 2018! Sorry if anything is weird I really have no idea how a penis works sjkeiodjisodnf. This is for the very lovely ErinTheTrickster, so I hope you love it!!
> 
> As a side note, the reader in this is Ainu, the indigenous peoples of Hokkaido, Japan's northernmost island. I headcannon Yuko to be Ainu, and this fic reminded me of her, so the reader is Yuko's cousin too lol
> 
> Anyways, I digress, and I hope you all enjoy!

You lay on the gym floor, sprawled out like a starfish, looking at the ceiling. The volleyball team had gone home already, which had left you in charge of closing the gym up while the track team finished up. The joys of being a manager. All of the girls had gone home already, but you heard some noises coming from the boy’s locker room when you went over a few minutes ago, and heard a myriad of voices singing the Halo theme song, so you knew you were stuck here for another half an hour, easy. 

It was at times like these that you wondered how your cousin had managed to manage two teams simultaneously, one being comprised of elementary schoolers, no less. The last time you had gone back to Hokkaido to visit your family before your first year of high school started, Yuko had been drawing a huge crowd of extended family with her storytelling once again. Everyone was usually super proud of her, after all -- it was pretty rare that a full-fledged Ainu became a well-respected doctor of sports medicine -- so when she suggested that you should try your hand at being a team manager when you started high school back in Tokyo, you felt kind of pressured to do it. After all, if  _ Yuko _ could do it, you could too.

Surprisingly, though, you ended up loving the job, and were devastated when Kamoshida shut the track team down mid-way through your first year. After Ryuji had managed to restart it last year, you were ecstatic, especially for his sake. The team’s shutting down really affected him, and you hated to see your once bubbly, outgoing friend turn into somebody that he wasn’t. He had started to hang out with the transfer kid from the south and that American girl though, so at least he wasn’t alone. In fact, he looked quite happy when he was with them. So happy that you figured it better to stay your distance so as to not bring up possibly painful memories with your presence. Seeing him again three days a week really made your heart soar. Even better, you began to hang out with him outside of school, and even went to the movies with him and the American, who it turns out was named Ann. You sent each other cryptic memes at two in the morning when you both knew that you should be resting. You went to the gym with him and almost fell over laughing when he decided to try and bench too much weight and almost crushed his arm, and proceeded to insist that he insisted he was fine. The only thing that sucked was that you couldn’t call him your best friend. No matter how much you wanted too, he talked to you a ton about his best friend Akira, the transfer student, who lived in some city at the very south end of Kyutu, and how he loved to take the train down to see him some weekends (Ryuji had decided not to take Saturday classes this year, as his grades finally waranted it) and fuck around. Hell, he even had Akira’s _ parents _ phone numbers, and would text them to check up on them. There was no way you were even remotely close to being in best friend territory.

Which  _ really  _ sucked because if you weren’t his best friend, there was no way you could ever possibly be his girlfriend.

As much as you hated to admit it, you had developed a crush on Ryuji. At first, you were worried that he had feelings for Ann, because he did many of the same things with her that he did with you, but when you found out that Ann was a lesbian and was dating some girl back in America, you felt even worse than if he had had feelings for her, because that meant that he felt absolutely nothing special about you. And besides, should you ever choose to bring it up, you worried that you would destroy your friendship, which was the very last thing you needed.

A loud voice snapped you out of your trance. “Alright, lit, I’ll text you guys tomorrow! Peace out!” Well, speak of the devil, and doth he appear. Ryuji walked out of the boy’s locker room with a joyful expression on his face, which immediately turned to confusion as he saw you. “Hey, uhhh, (Y/N), what the fuck are you doing right now?” He called out. Startled, you sat up, turning around to face him. “Oh, hey Ryuji. Honestly? I don’t really know what the fuck is going on right now, thanks for asking.”

Ryuji plopped down next to you. “Lemme guess; we’re taking too long to finish up and you need to be the last to leave?” You nodded, and Ryuji sighed. “Shit, man, I’m so sorry. That was kinda shitty of me. Unfortunately, Yu and Reiji are the ones still in there, so you know that it’s gonna take a while. But that’s just life, I guess.”

“You don’t have to stay, you know. Aren’t you going down to see Akira this weekend? You’ll probably want as much rest as you can get.”

“Akira? Oh, did I not tell you? He called requesting that I stay home, because he wanted the weekend to just be him and his  _ loving boyfriend. _ ”

“Damn, that sucks.” You said. “Isn’t his boyfriend that artist dude that goes to Kosei?”

“Yusuke? Yep, that’s him. Dude’s one of my closest friends. I understand why he and Akira might want the weekend alone though. After all, it’s kinda hard to fuck when you live like five hundred miles away from your boyfriend.”

“Damn, people really do be fucking.” You sighed. “It’s so wild to me that there are people like your friends, who are probably fucking like rabbits whenever they see each other, that exist in the same world as me, somebody whose sex life consists of my hand and my phone.”

“High five, brother.” Ryuji said, putting his hand up. 

“Anyways,” you pushed yourself up off of the ground, “You up to help me push this thing of volleyballs into one of the storage rooms? I promised the team that’d I do it, and I was planning to wait until everybody was out, but fuck it, might as well do it now.”

“Sure.” Ryuji responded, getting up himself. The two of you walked over to the basket and began to roll it towards one of the closets on the side of the gym. Ryuji held the door open while you pushed the thing of balls into the closet.

“We done in here?” He asked, stepping inside and letting the door shut behind him, flicking on a light. “Should be.” You responded, looking around. “Can you go and yell at those two to get their asses out of the locker room? That’d be a huge help.” You asked. 

Suddenly, you heard a voice from outside. “We are out.” One of the boys said, although you were not quite sure if it was Yu or Reiji as they both sounded pretty similar. You sighed. “Finally, now we can go home.” You reached out to open the door, only to find that it wouldn’t budge. You tried again, same result.

“Did you just… lock us in?” You asked. 

You heard laughter. “Perhaps.” One of them responded. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Let us out!” Ryuji came over to your side, banging on the door. More laughter.

“Goodnight, suckers!” You listened in horror as their footsteps got farther and farther away.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Ryuji screamed. You put your hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Ryuji, relax. We’ll get out of here sooner or later. After all, somebody’s gotta come in and do rounds in about half an hour when they close the school. We’ll just have to sit tight ‘till then.” You grabbed a mat from against the wall, and Ryuji helped you spread it out. The two of you took a seat.

“Damn, this is like, forced Seven Minutes in Heaven.” You laughed. 

“Seven Minutes in Heaven? The fuck is that?” Ryuji asked.

“You really don’t know?” You replied, laughing. “Seven Minutes in Heaven is a party game where two people sit in a locked closet for seven minutes while a group of people outside hopes they like, fall in love, or fuck, or something. Then they can be all like ‘ooh, look at us! Matchmakers of the century!’ I’ve never once seen it work, though, it’s all just for fun.”

Ryuji pulled out his phone. “Fuck it, let’s play. I’ll set a timer for seven minutes, and if we both kiss or something by the time it goes off, then we’ll prove that the game really does work. We’ll be like the Mythbusters.” He turned his phone off, turning back to face you. “You down, (Y/N)?”

You felt your heartbeat quicken up, but you tried your best to respond nonchalantly. “Down? I’m more than down.” Ryuji gave you a genuine smile. “Great! So are we like… gonna talk about romance? Porn? Beef bowls?”

You laughed. “I think out of the three presented options, romance would be my preferred choice.”

“Alright then,” Ryuji leaned forward. “So you like, got a crush on a guy from Hokkaido or anything? I bet your family is all like ‘(Y/N) needs to marry a hot rich Ainu dude to keep the bloodline pure! If she doesn’t, the whole fucking world will end!’”

“That was… a little too good of an impression of my family, Ryuji.” She said, shocked. “Have you been secretly texting my grandma or something? You’ll have to tell me how you taught her to use a phone.”

“Nah, I’m just a good guesser.” He smirked. “Okay, so, if there’s no hot, burlesque Ainu guy waiting for you in the snow, is there anybody around here? Somebody who goes to this school? Somebody who doesn’t?”

You blushed. “There is someone, I suppose. And he does go to this school, but I doubt you’d know him.”

“Nonsense! Just gimme his name, I’ll see if I know him! I get around quite a bit more than you seem to think, (Y/N).”

“Nope, that’s enough info out of me. What about you, Mr. Womanizer? You lusting after Ann even though you know she’ll only ever see you as a gross guy whose biggest achievement is the fact that he can eat two bags of chips in one minute?” 

“Okay, first, Ann and I are  _ far  _ too close for me to be able to feel anything for her. Sure, she’ll use me as a pillow when we’re playing smash, but she’ll also lean right up in my face and burp. She’s also kicked me in the nuts to make me lose my last life, so if I were to feel anything towards her, it'd be animosity. Second, that’s a really cool achievement, and I’d like to see  _ you _ try it.” Ryuji sighed. “But I suppose there is a girl that I like, if you  _ must  _ know.”

“Ooohhh! Ryuji and a mystery girl, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” You sang. “First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” 

“Cut it out!” Ryuji cried, making you double over with laughter. “Looks like somebody can’t handle a little teasing.” You smirked. “Ryuji and a mystery girl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“(Y/N), dude, do you really want me to kiss this girl so bad that you’re gonna torment me until I do it?! I didn’t do this for you, just sayin’!”

“Well, duh!” You responded, before beginning your sing-song teasing again. “Ryuji and this mystery girl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-”

You weren’t able to finish the rhyme before Ryuji tackled you, pressing you to the floor as his lips met yours. Everything slowed down, and you were hardly able to concentrate.  _ Is this for real? _

Ryuji must’ve noticed that you weren’t reciprocating, and leaned back. “Oh fuck, (Y/N), I- God, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, you just told me to kiss her and-”

It was your turn to interrupt him this time, as you pulled him down on top of you and pressed your lips on his hungirly. While you could imagine that he was taken aback with surprise, Ryuji reciprocated. You pressed your tongue at his mouth and felt him open it in return. The two of you explored each other’s mouths, taking note whenever you found a spot that made the other shitter or moan. After a few minutes, you broke away for air.

“Wait… for real… (Y/N)... was I… was I the guy?” Ryuji panted. You smiled, catching your own breath. “Maybe.” 

“Wait, for real!?” Ryuji exclaimed. “Shit, umm, okay. Well, what do we do now?”

You ran your hand through his hair. “Well, I believe that we should start by making things official. Sakamoto Ryuji, would you like to be my boyfriend?” You watched his face light up with a sweet smile as he responded. “(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N), I’d love nothing more in this world than to be with you.” Tears forming in your eyes, you launched yourself forward and into his lap, kissing him once again.

You stayed like that for a while, making out on top of the mat, your legs wrapped around his back, only parting for air. You felt his hardness beneath you, and as much as you loved it, you were worried that it would be too soon to say anything about it. After all, what if he was self-conscious? The last thing you wanted to do was make your new boyfriend uncomfortable. 

Of course that was much easier said than done. You gave up on trying to act clueless pretty quickly, as you rocked your hips against him, causing him to moan into your mouth. 

“(Y/N), are you sure that that’s a good idea? He asked, sounding strained. Your face instantly turned worried. “Oh, oh my god, Ryuji, I’m so sorry!” You apologized profusely. You began to climb off of his lap, only for him to hold you in place. 

“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with it, it’s just… well, if we keep going, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop, and, well, we don’t exactly have a condom, and I’m not really in the mood to be a dad.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” You asked, caressing his cheek. “There are ways to be intimate without penetration, you know. If you’re comfortable, we could, you know, jack each other off.” You felt yourself blushing, but you wanted this, and if you wasted this golden opportunity, you’d never forgive yourself.

Ryuji’s phone timer went off, startling both of you. Quickly, Ryuji silenced it, and turned back to you, smiling. “Well, hey, we both wanna be the victors of Seven Minutes in Heaven, right? Don’t think we can do that if we don’t fuck.” He pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscular chest. It was nothing you hadn’t seen before, but something about seeing it in this context only helped to fuel the fire that was quickly starting to form between your legs. You responded, in turn, by pulling off your shirt and unhooking your bra, exposing your tits to him.

Ryuji looked utterly mesmerized, and you giggled softly. “You know, you’re allowed to do more than just stare.” He blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and leapt forward towards you, taking a breast in each hand and kneading. “Gotta admit, these feel a lot nicer than I imagined they would.” He said, taking a nipple in between his fingers and rolling. You moaned, loader this time, and tried to slip your skirt down your thighs, leaving yourself in just your underwear.

Ryuji followed suit, and you bit your lip at the sight of him straining against his boxers. He smiled, and turned his attention back to your breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth while playing with the other. You fell backwards onto the mat, somehow not breaking contact with your boyfriend during the fall. He switched, and you reached down, palming at his bulge, causing him to suck in air. You pushed him off of you, and grabbed the waistline of his boxers. In turn, he grabbed the waistline of your panties. “Count of three?” He asked. You laughed, but nodded. “Sure thing.” The two of you inhaled. “Alrighty then,” Ryuji began. You joined in. “One, two, three.”

As you pulled his boxers down, you were rather surprised. He was about average, at least you thought, and the sight made your mouth water, you just weren’t quite prepared for how weird a penis would look in real life. “Hey, earth to (Y/N), you doing okay?” Ryuji asked. You snapped out of it. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just a little surprised by how a dick looks in real life. I mean, I’ve seen them online, but like, I dunno, it’s a little different seeing the real deal, I guess.”

“Sorry that I can’t really say the same for you, not much that I can see.” Ryuji smiled. You ran your hand up his though, causing him to shiver. “Well, let’s change that, shall we?”

It didn’t take very long to get into position. With Ryuji lying on the ground, you climbed atop him, hips towards his face and mouth towards his crotch. Ryuji traced the outside of your lips with a finger, and you inhaled sharply. “Heh, sixty-nine.” You heard him laugh. You grabbed his length in your hand in return. “What’s so funny, back there? Are you really going to lose your shit?” 

“Sixty-nine.” He repeated, laughing again.  _ God, what an ass _ . Smiling a smile that he couldn’t see, you bent down and took him in your mouth hoping to stop his juvenile laughing. 

The sharp moan you got out of him definitely did the trick. You smirked and continued to suck, letting him out almost completely, where you would lick his head before diving back in again. Ryuji groaned, and leaned forward. The sensation of his lips on your womanhood was unexpected, yet glorious. You let out a content sigh as his tongue began working against your sex, lapping around your vagina and all over your lips. Because your clit was, sadly, a bit out of reach, he moved a hand up and began twirling it in between his fingers, something that caused your legs to tighten as you jolted forward and moaned around his cock.

Determined not to give in, you sped up a bit, lips moving faster, head bobbing more frantically. You managed to find a rhythm, unintentionally timing everything so that when you drew your tongue over the tip of Ryuji’s slit, he’d pinch your clit, hard, leading to both of you giving out muffled moans. It was strange, feeling so perfectly synchronized with somebody else, yet oddly perfect at the same time, almost as if this was what you had been waiting for your entire life, as if Ryuji was the one missing key that you needed in order to feel true and utter bliss. You could only hope that he felt the same way, and deep down in your heart, something told you that he did.

Ryuji sensed that you were coming close, and did his darndest to ride your orgasm out with you. He sped up, dipping his tongue inside of you and rolling your clit between his fingers, having to re-adjust his fingers every so often due to how slippery they were from your juices. You kept sucking, kept running your tongue up and down the sides of his shaft, enjoying the way he reacted to your mouth.

With a final tensing of his thighs, Ryuji was gone, and you felt him coming into your mouth. He tasted much more bitter than you hoped, but you weren’t going to be a quitter, after all. Despite his release, Ryuji didn’t stop rolling your clit and lapping your juices, and the dam finally broke for you as his orgasm began to subside.

You popped off of Ryuji with a pant, rolling off of him and feeling yourself stick to the mat. Both of you caught your breaths, and after a minute, Ryuji was the first to speak.

“(Y/N), dude, holy fuck, that was amazing.” He smiled. “I was worried we weren’t gonna be able to do anything but, jeez, this was better than I could have ever hoped.”

“God, Ryuji, I don’t have any words other than  _ fuck,  _ you’re so amazing, you’re so beautiful, god, shit, I love you.” You leapt into Ryuji’s arms and kissed him passionately. 

It was hard for the moment to end. You only cuddled for a few minutes because you were worried that somebody was going to come and find you. Reluctantly, you both got dressed, wiping the mat down with Ryuji’s jacket. “Let’s just hope nobody uses this mat soon.” You laughed, putting it at the very back. Turning back around to face him, you kissed Ryuji once more. “Next time, we’ll have condoms, and we’ll be able to actually fuck in an actual bed.”

Ryuji hugged you. “I dunno man, I think the gym mat’s gonna be pretty hard to beat.”You lightly punched him in the arm.

As much as neither of you wanted the evening to end, eventually one of the first-year teachers heard you guys laughing in the closet, and got you out. You decided to not tell her the full story, claiming that one of you must’ve locked the door by mistake before coming in. Either way, you got out, and went to the bathroom before leaving. Unfortunately, your train was going a different way that Ryuji’s, so you kissed him on the station as you parted ways.

Just before you went to bed that night, your phone buzzed. Looking down at it, you smiled.

_ Ryuji: 69 lol xd haha epic lol _

  
_ What an idiot.  _ You thought to yourself, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My city is under state-issued quarantine for the next month, (thanks corona!) although I'm most likely not going back to school at all until August, so expect a lot more updates than normal. If you also live in an area that has a really high rate of diagnoses, please please be safe, and only go outside if you absolutely need to, especially if you have an autoimmune disorder/asthma/were recently treated for cancer or something similar. I myself am having my wisdom teeth surgery cancelled, and if you have any non-essential surgeries, I'd advise that you do the same. 
> 
> That's enough rambling. I love you guys, and see you in the next chapter ♡


	4. An Unspeakable Request♡Ann/Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has a request, and although shocked, Makoto agrees to try it out. Surprisingly, both girls learn a lot about themselves through the experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, my PTSD and depression have been acting up lately, and it's been really hard for me to find the motivation to write. I'm so so sorry, I promise that I'll try and update sooner next time ;-;
> 
> Anyways, here's some MakoAnn! I love this ship (almost as much as I love AnnShiho, which I've found a new love for thanks to P5R [no I will not tell you why, wait and see for yourselves] ) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡

_american cheese in a can:_ [ _objectsthativeshovedupmyarse.mp4_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LvlG2dTQKg)

_Foot Pic Denier: Ann I don’t speak enough English to know what’s going on_

_Foot Pic Denier: I know it’s a meme, but care to elaborate?_

_american cheese in a can: no_

_american cheese in a can:_ [ _objectsthativeshovedupmyarsechristmasedition.mp4_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tETHPZw1rd0)

_Foot Pic Denier: Okay I at least know what “ass” is_

_Foot Pic Denier: What is the obsession with butts?_

_american cheese in a can: um_

_american cheese in a can: i have a rq but i’m shy (っ- ‸ – ς)_

_Foot Pic Denier: What is it? You know you can ask me anything, right?_

_american cheese in a can: are u sure about that_

_Foot Pic Denier: 1000%. Please, Ann, don’t be scared to ask me something, anything_

_Foot Pic Denier: I love you_

_american cheese in a can: i love you too :-)_

_american cheese in a can: oof okay here goes_

_american cheese in a can:_ [ _request.mp4_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcPn_9V3qRk&has_verified=1)

_Foot Pic Denier: Wait_

_Foot Pic Denier: Really?_

_Foot Pic Denier: Just to confirm, just to make sure I’m not mishearing or misunderstanding, you want me to eat your ass?_

_american cheese in a can: um_

_american cheese in a can: yes_

_Foot Pic Denier: I mean, I’m not… opposed to it? I just don’t really know, like… how?_

_Foot Pic Denier: Also I’m kinda scared_

_american cheese in a can: we can talk about this in person if you want! this prolly isnt the best thing to be talking abt over text_

_Foot Pic Denier: I’d prefer that, in all honesty_

_Foot Pic Denier: I can make it over to your place in like twenty minutes. Would that work?_

_american cheese in a can: yeah that’d be fine!_

_Foot Pic Denier: Alright then, see you soon xo_

It honestly had first popped into Ann’s head as a joke. Ass memes were funny, after all, and she was pretty sure that asking Makoto to eat hers would be pretty funny. Pretty quickly, however, it became quite a bit more than a joke. 

Ann was no stranger to sex dreams, she was a horny teenager after all, and she could only have sex with Makoto every so often, and usually, she found that those dreams began to tell her what she wanted to do. After she had a dream about Makoto tying her up and edging her, they did that not long after, when the idea just made Ann far too wet to comprehend. Later, she had a dream about topping, and only a week later, she finally mustered up the courage to finally try it, and found out that it could be quite enjoyable if she was in the right state of mind. But that morning, when Ann awoke from a dream where Makoto made her come again and again by rimming her, she realized that her little joke might have actually had quite a profound effect on her, and the sooner she acted on it, the better.

Ann started readying herself as soon as Makoto confirmed that she would be coming over. It only took about ten minutes to get between the girl’s houses, and the more time she had to prepare the better. She had already shaved that morning, and made sure that her ass was cleaner that a lysol wipe, but she couldn’t help but go over it again, making sure that it didn’t look or smell or (hopefully) taste gross, because the last thing she wanted was for Makoto to back out because Ann tasted like literal shit.

There was only so much prep she could do, though, so Ann mostly spent her time waiting browsing twitter. 

Ann got up and answered the door as soon as she heard a knock. Opening it, she saw her girlfriend, wearing a white t-shirt and some jean shorts. “Hey Ann.” Makoto smiled, a nervous undertone present in her voice. She stepped in, taking her shoes off, and then giving Ann a hug. She could feel her heart beating against her. “Hey. Nobody’s around today, my parents just left for our place in Finland for a few weeks, so we can go wherever.” She blushed, avoiding looking her girlfriend in the eye. Makoto did the same. “We can just go to your room, _kaunotar.”_

Ann cocked an eyebrow. “Is that Finnish?”

“Maybe.” Makoto winked.

Ann bit her lip. “I, uh, I only lived in Finland for six months before going back to the states, and hung out with other people who spoke English. I hardly speak any Finnish. I mean, my dad tried to teach me, but I just, don’t really get it, ya know? And my mom doesn’t speak it well, I mean, she grew up in the US, and-”

“Woah, slow down there!” Makoto laughed. “I’m sorry, I thought you spoke a bit more Finnish than you did, you had a parent who grew up there, after all, but it was wrong of me to assume. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it! I’ve never really gone into detail about my time in Finland, and my dad is Finnish, so I totally get why you thought what you did. Anyways, what was it you called me there, kowno, kau-something?”

“ _Kaunotar_.” Makoto said, kissing Ann’s cheek. “And for your information, it means “pretty lady.”

Ann smiled, and took her girlfriend’s hand, pulling her into her room and onto her bed, where the two sat facing each other. 

Makoto bit her lip, it was her turn to be embarrassed now. “So, about what you called me here for…”

“Oh, right, that.” Ann looked down at the mattress. God, she had felt so much more confident about this over text. “Well, in all honesty, I’m just interested in how it’ll feel, and if it’ll turn me on? I mean, I’ve never really _thought_ about butt stuff before, I always kinda found it weird and gross, but, uh, god, I don’t know. We don’t have to do it if you don’t wanna.”

“Well, rimming may be rare between women, but that doesn’t mean that it’s something I’m not willing to try. Besides, I know you, and I trust that you would have cleaned yourself up before.”

“Rimming? Damn, I didn’t even know it had a name other than ‘eating ass’. But, yeah, you’re right, I shaved, scrubbed, and Makoto, I bought a fucking _enema_ at a 777 in Shinjuku because I was terrified I’d be recognized around Shibuya. So if I’m not pretty damn clean, I dunno what I am.”

Makoto giggled. “I admire your dedication to this. And, honestly, I am willing to try this, I’m just a bit apprehensive. However, you do know that I would do anything for you, and that includes going outside of my comfort zone. I do have one request though.”

“Yeah, of course, anything.”

“Let me know if you’re not feeling it, and I’ll stop.”

“Of course!” Ann cried. “Please let me know if you really just can’t handle it as well, we can just switch to normal eating out and stuff.” She held out her hand and Makoto took it, squeezing. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Well, I can’t exactly do anything if you’re still dressed now, can I?” Makoto teased. Ann lightly swatted her on the arm before she pulled herself out of her dress and unhooked her bra, letting Makoto slide her panties down her legs. Ann reached over and tugged at Makoto’s shirt. “You’re not leaving me hanging here, Makoto. Come on, I wanna see your sexy body!” She smiled. Makoto smiled and rolled her eyes, but happily complied. 

Once the two were naked, Ann lay down on the bed and spread her legs, hoping to avoid the “how should we do this” question that usually made her a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, Makoto caught on pretty quickly, and cupped her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips before dragging her hand over Ann’s breasts and down to her pelvis. “You in the mood for some foreplay?” She asked gently, rubbing gentle patterns under Ann’s belly button. 

“Honestly, not really.” She responded. “I feel so nervous I think I’d explode if we delay this any longer.”

“Okay then.” Ann heard Makoto take a deep breath. “Let’s get started then. Remember, let me know if you want me to stop, and I will immediately.”

“Alright, sure thing Mako-” Ann’s train of thought was interrupted as Makoto took a long, slow lick around the perimeter of her asshole. Well, _that_ certainly was a new feeling, but most definitely not an unpleasant one. It felt sort of similar to whenever Makoto did the same thing around her vagina, and Ann had to admit, she was loving every second of it. 

“God, fuck, just like that Makoto, _please_ .” Ann felt Makoto grasp at the back of her thighs and she could tell that her girlfriend was loving this as much as she was. She repeated the motion, just as she was asked, and Ann couldn’t hide the moan that slipped out of her mouth. “Makoto, baby, faster, please. You’re doing such a good job, _fuck!_ Don’t stop!”

They had hardly gotten started, and somehow, Ann already felt as though she was about to explode. Makoto’s tongue, meanwhile, sped up, spiraling around from the perimeter into the center. “Like that?” she asked, panting, and Ann suddenly got another shot of heat spreading through her upon hearing how utterly turned on her girlfriend sounded. 

“Yes, please! Oh my god, Makoto, you’re doing so good baby, so good.” Makotot continued lapping at the blonde’s ass hungrily, and Ann felt as though she were in heaven. At the same time, she felt herself, somehow, managing to form an idea. _Did Makoto have a praise kink?_ If she did, well, Ann felt like an absolute idiot for not noticing beforehand, especially since Makoto tended to top, more often than not. Regardless, if she did, that could make things _very_ interesting.

Luckily, Ann didn’t have to wait much longer to put her theory to the test. Makoto once again momentarily stopped her assault on Ann’s asshole to ask a question. “Am I doing good, Ann?” She said, almost breathlessly, and Ann thanked every deity that she could name for this opportunity. 

“Makoto, I have never felt more turned on in my life. Everything that you’re doing is so, so perfect. Keep going, please. You’re a pro.” She opened her eyes slightly to see Makoto’s eyes glaze over, something that only happened when she was insanely horny. _Looks like I hit the jackpot, huh?_

Makoto launched herself back in between her girlfriend’s thighs and moaned needily, her tongue prodding at the entrance. Ann arched her hips in return, reaching down to grab ahold of Makoto’s hair. She heard a splooshing noise, and opened one eye slightly, where she was greeted to the heavenly sight of Makoto fingering herself, something that somehow managerd to turn Ann on even more. _Has she been doing that the whole time? God, I hope she has._ “Oh god, _yes_ , just like that! Makoto, don’t stop!” 

And Makoto didn’t stop. She finally pushed the very tip of her tongue inside of Ann, breaking any remaining composure that either of the girls had left. Ann’s legs began to tremble, and she began grabbing at fistfulls of her girlfriend’s ebony brown hair and pulling, just as her legs began to shake uncontrollably. 

“God, _fuck,_ Makoto, baby, I’m so so close, don’t stop, please, whatever you do, don’t stop! _Ugh_ ! Perfect, just like that!” The verbalization of her inner monologue only further encouraged Makoto to keep going, moving her tongue and lips faster, until finally finally _finally_ Ann’s remaining composure broke, and her legs began to violently tremble as she let out a scream. Makoto helped coax her through her orgasm as always, not removing her lips from Ann’s ass until she finally was able to regain some control over her body, declaring her love for Makoto in English under her breath.

As Ann opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up, her eyes met Makotos, and she launched forward, knocking her down onto the mattress, fingers sliding between her legs to find her clit, and pinching when she did so. Makoto, in turn, succumbed to her orgasm, and Ann let her silence her wild screams with her mouth.

After Makoto came back to earth, Ann collapsed on top of her, panting. As they both caught their breath, Ann was the first one to speak. 

“I’m honestly surprised I didn’t find out that you had a praise kink earlier, I feel like an idiot.” She laughed. Makoto likely punched her arm. “I just gave you the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life, and all you can focus on is the fact that I have a praise kink? This was supposed to be about you, not me.”

Ann kissed her cheek. “Bullshit. For one thing, I love you, and finding out what you like helps me make sure that you feel better, and also, I think me exploiting that little fetish of yours really helped you along. Feel free to correct me if I’m wrong, Of course.”

“No, I will admit, you got me.” Makoto blushed, lacing her fingers with Ann’s. “Hearing you speak in English after you come never fails to make me feel like I’m about to melt, though. Something about the way that I’ve made you feel so good that you can only process words in your mother tongue is so _hot_.” 

“Sounds like that’s connected to your praise kink a bit.” Ann teased. “Tell you what, next time you eat my ass, I’ll only speak in English, how’s that?”  
“Woah, hold on there, _next time?_ What if I didn’t like it?”  
“Makoto Niijima, if you didn’t enjoy that as much as I did, then I’ll wear a ‘kick me’ sign on my back the next time we go out. You loved that and you can’t hide it from me.”

Makoto giggled as she snuggled into Ann’s supple chest. “I suppose so.” 

\--

 _Foot Pic Denier:_ [ _objectsthatannhasshovedupherarse.mp4_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eugN0EZ9p5Y)

_american cheese in a can: HURIEHFOBIVDFOJIFWH_

_american cheese in a can: UR THE BEST GF EVER MAKOTO HUGS KISSES UWU_

_american cheese in a can: wait_

_american cheese in a can: u missed one_

_american cheese in a can: ~MAKOTOS TONGUE~_

_Foot Pic Denier: NO WHAT_

_american cheese in a can: u heard me_

_american cheese in a can: rimmer ;-)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep I'm sorry if this was bad
> 
> I somehow managed to avoid major Royal spoilers until the day before it's American release, but someone spoiled my best friend, and if she's spoiled, than I'm spoiled. (I now have yet to play a single persona game without being spoiled of the ending lmao) ((Actually wait that's a lie I was spoiled on a major character back in November but I wasn't surprised tbh so I wasn't that upset and am not really counting that because I also kinda called it))
> 
> The only series I'm now going to murder God if I hear spoilers for is Fate. I'm on the first Lost Belt at the moment and am so happy I have no idea what's going to happen!!
> 
> In other news, I'm almost done with Persona 3!! I'll do FeMC's route after I play Royal, and then it's onto P4G!
> 
> I'm sorry I'm rambling but honestly I'm not that impressed with P3 I'm sorry oops


	5. A Stronger Foe Than Any Shadow♡Yukari/Mitsuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari and Mitsuru's schedules finally lined up, allowing them to go on a proper date at last. 
> 
> Well, "proper" might be a bit of a stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request for the lovely ruru! Sorry that I left one of the details out, I just wasn't sure where to really go with it

It had been a while since Yukari and Mitsuru had been able to have a proper date, and they sure as hell weren’t going to waste it. Mitsuru, after all, had been holding onto the idea for this particular date for quite a while, and the last thing she wanted to do was mess it up. It had taken a lot of planning (and a lot of luck on the part of their schedules lining up), but the pair were finally going on that date that they had only been able to dream of having.

“Ngh!” Yukari, in particular, was having _a lot_ of fun.

Yukari’s grip on the bag in her right hand tightened as she felt the vibrations speed up. A look to the left at her girlfriend showed Mitsuru smirking as she walked straight ahead, not even giving Yukari a glance. 

“Hey, M-Mitsuru,” Yukari stammered. Her girlfriend turned around, raising an eyebrow in a silent query. “I need to tie my shoe. Do you think we can sit down on a bench somewhere?” 

“Alright, sure thing.” The coolness, the nonchalant-ness in Mitsuru’s voice made Yukari squeeze her thighs together, forcing the little egg in her underwear even closer to her clit. She shuddered. “But Yukari?”

She snapped back to attention, looking towards Mitsuru. “Y-yes?” 

“Are you  _ sure _ that you need to tie your shoe, and that we aren’t stopping for, you know,  _ other  _ reasons?”

Yukari was about to answer, when she felt Mitsuru’s lips close to her ear, the small strands of red hair that weren’t piled up into her bun tickling her neck. “Because if that is the case, and somebody were to perhaps notice, what would they think of you? I can’t exactly let word get around that the girlfriend of the Kirijo heiress is, you know,  _ depraved.  _ So be a good girl, and  _ suck it up. _ ” The vibrations sped up again, and Yukari nearly let out a sharp cry. Luckily, they slowed down just as quickly as they sped up, until they were just barely there. 

Mitsuru pulled away from Yukari with a bright smile. “Anyways, I know of a store around here that I believe you would simply adore. Would you fancy taking a trip there right now?” She smiled, and Yukari despised how natural Mitsuru could look despite the fact that the phone in her hand was doubling as a remote control for a sex toy that she was currently using on her girlfriend. 

Yukari forced a smile. “I’d love to! Shall we?” She held out her arm, and Mitsuru took it. 

The walk to the store was only about five minutes, and although Mitsuru did play with the vibration speed a little bit, it wasn’t anything so severe that Yukari moaned or something. If she could manage to ignore the low vibration near her pubis, the walk was actually quite enjoyable. Mitsuru looked like a goddess, as always, and it was a bright, sunny day without too many people around. Normally, Yukari would take advantage of such a situation to just have some pleasant conversation with Mitsuru, but at the moment, she feared that any interaction with the heiress would instead result in her playing with the vibrations again and sending her crazy as a result.

As promised, the girls reached the shop fairly quickly. It was an elegant building, right near the water, and boasted a French name that Yukari wasn’t even going to try to pronounce. (The last time Yukari had tried reading one of Mitsuru’s French books aloud, she was interrupted by her girlfriend’s hysterical laughter. She knew she wasn’t the best, but apparently “ills see sont reevees” wasn’t the correct pronunciation.) 

“After you.” Mitsuru held the door open, and Yukari walked in. The whole place was covered in fancy wallpaper and gold accent marks, and the moment she laid eyes on a pair of jeans, Yukari knew that every item of clothing was going to cost at least thirty thousand yen. She hoped that Mitsuru was paying, otherwise Yukari was going to be living on cup ramen for the next two months minimum.

“Feel free to pick out anything you like, I’ll buy.” Mitsuru assured Yukari, almost as if she were a clairvoyant. 

“Thanks.” Yukari smiled at her partner, choosing to turn to a rack of dress shirts instead. One of the many upsides of dating Mitsuru was her seemingly endless wealth, and it was nice to not have to worry about how much anything cost for once. It wasn’t everyday that Yukari got to shop at some fancy European boutique, after all, and she planned to make the most of it. 

Yukari pulled a chiffon shirt off of the rack to inspect it, when it began again. In all honesty, the vibrations had gotten to be so low that she had pretty much forgotten that they were there, something that Mitsuru probably was finding to be unacceptable. After all, she was the one who was kind enough to let Yukari be experiencing any form of pleasure, and the fact that she wasn’t responding to the stimulation provided was rather rude. Yukari almost ripped the fabric as she felt the buzzing increase, but somehow managed to keep some bit of composure. She looked over at her girlfriend, who was looking through dresses as though nothing out of the ordinary were occuring. Yukari bit her lip. She was sure that her face was growing red, but she wasn’t going to surrender. She had managed to lie about the true nature of the Shadow Extermination Operatives to some of her good friends at university, so she could most certainly lie about why she appeared to be in some form of disarray to anybody who may ask. 

The vibrations slowed down soon enough, and Yukari breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Turns out Mitsuru isn’t a heartless bitch after all,  _ she thought, draping the shirt over her arm and continued to search the racks for more clothes that suited her fancy.

And so it went, every couple of minutes, Mitsuru would increase the vibration speed, much to both Yukari’s annoyance and delight. The redhead would then let her victim suffer for a few seconds before turning it back down again. By some miracle, Yukari was able to manage.

Almost.

Yukari was getting ready to go over to see Mitsuru to get her opinion on a pair of dress pants when suddenly, the vibrations sped up so much that Yukari’s knees practically gave out. She clasped a clothing rack for support, praying to every god and goddess that no employee was nearby. 

She expected it to go away after maybe fifteen seconds, but it never did. Yukari glanced over to her girlfriend to see her dainty opening the box to a pair of black heels, slipping her sandals off to try them on.  _ What, is her plan to just leave it on this setting?! Does she  _ want  _ me to come in my pants or something?  _ Clenching her jaw, Yukari let go of the clothing wrack and walked over to her girlfriend.

“Hey babe, something up?” Mitsuru didn’t even bother looking up from the ground as she slid the empty shoe box under the bench. That made Yukari clench her jaw even harder.

“You know what’s up.” She responded coldly, determined to not let the arousal in her voice show through.

“What do you mean?” Mitsuru furrowed her brow, smirking. “Is something the matter, Yukari?”

Yukari sighed. She really, really didn’t want to do this, but if things kept up at this rate, Yukari would be stuck orgasming standing up, in public, and not allowed to show any sign of it. While hot in its own right, that wasn’t necessarily how Yukari wanted to spend her Saturday afternoon. “Dressing room, now.” She growled. 

Mitsuru feigned shock. “Why, what could be the matter Yukari? Are you not feeling well?” Yukari bit her lip and grabbed Mitsuru’s arm, yanking her up. Not caring that her girlfriend was still in the heels she was trying on, Yukari yanked her towards the back of the store, clothes draped over her other arm.

“I’d recommend the one straight ahead.” Mitsuru said as soon as the pair were out of the employees’ line of sight. Yukari didn’t even bother acknowledging her, instead, she headed Mitsuru’s advice, dragging her into the dressing room on unsteady legs and locking the flush, floor-to-ceiling door behind her. 

Yukari could immediately see why Mitsuru advised that they make use of this particular dressing room. There was a mirror and a couple of clothing hooks, of course, but the coup de grace was the red couch that leaned up against the wall. Exasperated, she threw all the clothes on the floor and practically tackled Mitsuru to the couch. 

“Hold on there, love!” Mitsuru laughed. Reluctantly, Yukari stopped. “What’s this all about? Usually, you’re one to be modest when it comes to things that are intimate in this nature.”

Yukari chose to ignore her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She cried, exasperated. “What, were you planning to just let me come in my fucking pants?!” 

“Perhaps.” Mitsuru smiled coyly, tucking a strand of hair behind Yukari’s ear. She still made no move to turn down the vibrations. “Are you giving up? Is my baby girl just so impossibly turned on that she can’t bear me to tease her anymore? Does she need an orgasm more than she needs to breathe?”

A surge of heat rippled through Yukari’s stomach. “Yes, yes, oh my god, yes!” she breathed, squeezing her legs together. “Please, Mitsuru, please, fuck me! Right here, right now!”

Mitsuru looked off into the distance as if she were considering Yukari’s proposal. “You know what?” she said at last, a glint in her eye, “No, not right now. I don’t think you deserve it yet. An orgasm is a privilege, after all, not a right. Sorry.” Mitsurur pulled out her phone and did something that Yukari couldn’t see, much less comprehend as the weight of her girlfriend’s previous statement still hung over her like a thick cloud of mist. 

Before she even knew what was happening, Yukari let out a whine as the vibrations stopped entirely. She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as Mitsuru slipped a finger into her mouth. “You know, I’ve worked pretty hard today, Yukari.” She said, tracing her fingertips over Yukari’s arm. “It’s a lot of work, constantly changing the speeds on that vibrator of yours. Not to mention, I had to make sure that you wouldn’t accidentally make a noise and tarnish my reputation. Such work is rather stressful, but I believe that an orgasm would be a great solution to that problem of mine. Wouldn’t you agree?” All Yukari could do was nod. She loved Mitsuru, she really truly, did, but she wasn’t exactly in the mood to fuck her as much as she wanted to  _ be  _ fucked. 

Mitsuru didn’t bother waiting for an answer. “Lie down on the couch, face up, and don’t you even think about touching yourself. You are to come by my hand, and nobody else's.” Removing her fingers from Yukari’s mouth with a pop, she grabbed at her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down at once. Yukari’s eyes widened. No matter how often she saw Mitsuru’s womanhood, it always managed to have a profound effect on her.

Now it was Mitsuru’s turn to climb on the couch. Getting on her knees, she positioned herself above Yukari’s face. The glorious sight practically made Yukari’s mouth water. She felt Mitsuru grab at both of her hands, positioning them onto her legs. “These are to stay here the entire time. If I even so much as feel one of them go away for but a moment, I will deny you an orgasm for the next week. Do you understand me, Yukari?”

Yukari’s mouth ran dry. She nodded, but then realized that Mitsuru couldn’t exactly see her, and instead murmured out a raspy ‘uh-huh.’She heard Mitsuru giggle tantalizingly above her. “Then I expect that you’ll do a good job.”

The moment she felt Mitsuru’s outer lips touch her skin, Yukari dove in with ferveur, opening up her girlfriend’s slit, which was already wet, much to her delight. Normally, she would start by teasing around Mitsuru’s entrance, but whenever Mitsuru sat on Yukari’s face, she meant business, and by now Yukari knew better than to tease Mitsuru at a time like this. Instead, she chose to focus her efforts on Mitsuru’s clit, something which was likely to elicit more of a reaction anyways.

She found her clit already poking out, almost as though it had been waiting for her. Yukari smiled as she dragged her tongue over the bud, enjoying its smoothness and sweet taste. She heard Mitsuru gasp, and took that as a sign to keep going.

The angle Yukari’s arms were at was a bit uncomfortable, but she hardly noticed thanks to the bombshell beauty that was right on top of her. She squoze a bit at Mitsuru’s legs as she pushed her head up to get a better angle at Mitsuru’s clit. Her neck was going to punish her later, but it was all worth it for getting such an intimate view of the woman she loved. 

“ _ Mais putain!”  _ Mitsuru let out a swear in French as Yukari took her clit in her mouth, running her tongue along the front, something she knew that Mitsuru loved. Thighs seemed to crush her head, but honestly, Yukari was enjoying every second of this. She repeated the action, picking up the pace as Mitsuru began panting and moaning.

“ _ Juste un moment. Juste un moment, Yukari. Oui, oui, juste comme ça. Ah, putain! J’suis prête, j’suis prête. Tout pour toi, mon amour, tout pour toi! Comment j’ai eu de la chance d’avoir une petite amie comme toi?!”  _ The French encouraged Yukari on. She had no clue if Mitsuru was doing it because she knew that it got Yukari going, or if she legitimately could only process things in French. Whatever the reason, Yukari did her damndest to make Mitsuru happy. She sucked and licked and hummed against her clit until Mitsuru swore one more time and came at last. 

With shaky legs, Mitsuru got off of her spot above Yukari, admiring the juices that covered her face. Yukari was awestruck by the utter beauty that Mitsuru radiatated, half naked and panting in post-orgasmic glow in the dressing room of some designer store. She was about to tell her just that when without warning, Mitsuru yanked her pants down and cranked the vibrator up to max speed. Once that was done, she flung herself on top of Yukari, pushing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. By now, Yukari was so worked up that the stimulation the vibrator provided along with the sight and taste of Mitsuru was all it took, and Yukari finally finally  _ finally _ came.

Mitsuru turned the vibrator off, and the two lay on top of each other, catching their breaths, until Yukari finally spoke. “I guess we’re gonna have to find an excuse for how long we were in here, huh.”

Mitsuru giggled, planting a kiss on Yukari’s temple. “Oh please, we have quite a good amount of clothing with us. Besides, these employees know that if they dare share any suspicions that they might have about what transpired in this dressing room, the Kirijo group will have them dead in a matter of days.”

“Still, the less suspicious we made ourselves, the better. We probably should get going. Reluctantly, Yukari got up, and Mitsuru followed suit.

After making sure they were presentable, the pair paid for their clothing and began the walk home, arm in arm once again. 

“Did you like it?” Mitsuru’s question caught Yukari somewhat off guard, but she was able to respond rather quickly nonetheless. 

“I guess? I mean, I dunno if I’ll be up for it anytime soon, it’s kinda a lot.”

“That’s true.” Mitsuru mused. “Maybe every once in a while, we could do this, as a sort of training exercise to see who can remain the most straight-faced, I suppose.”

“Well, in that case, I already did my test, what do you say you give it a whirl?” God, just the thought of Mitsuru stifling her moans as Yukari controlled her pleasure was enough to start arousing Yukari yet again.

“We’ll see, we’ll see.” Mitsuru laughed, squeezing Yukari’s hand. Yukari squeezed back. She really was the luckiest girl in the world, wasn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that my French teacher would be proud of me for this shoutout to her for teaching me how to swear
> 
> Anyways here are some translations:  
> -Yukari was trying to say "ils se sont revés" which means "They woke up" (You'd pronounce it "eel suh sont revay")  
> -Putain means fuck, but it isn't as bad a word in French as it is in English  
> -Mitsuru's little speech is "Just a moment, just a moment, Yukari. Yes, yes, just like that. Fuck! I'm ready, I'm ready. All for you, all for you, my love. How was I so lucky to get a girlfriend like you?!"
> 
> I've only been speaking French for three years so uhhh sorry if I fucked up
> 
> I finished p3 and uhhhh big sad. But I've been doing pretty much nothing but play p5r and it's so good oh my god I love Kasumi already!!


	6. A Picturesque Woman♡Akira/Yusuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryuji tells Yusuke that he can't give Akira chocolate on Valentines Day because he's not a girl, Yusuke turns to Hifumi for help. The suggestion she provides takes Yusuke aback, but he agrees to try it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really looking forward to this, and I had a lotta fun writing it! I hope you enjoy!

“I really do apologize for calling you here on such short notice, I know that you’re a very busy person.” Yusuke stirred his coffee with a spoon. He had just barely managed to save up enough for both the beverage and the train fare to and from Kichijoji, and was quite proud of himself, in all honesty. (After all, there was a lovely stationery shop along the promenade, but by some miracle, he was able to resist the temptation to go inside.) 

“No, don’t worry at all! I’m just glad that we’re able to meet up, it’s been a while since both of our schedules have lined up.” Hifumi sat across from him, elegant as always, sipping an English tea. “What’s on your mind? Anything I can help with?”

Yusuke blushed, gripping his mug with one hand. “Actually, yes.”

“Cool! What is it? Do you need me to model for a picture again? That sounds lovely, I had so much fun last time.”

“Actually, this is completely unrelated to art, for once.” Yusuke bit his lip. He and Hifumi had become much closer now that they were in the same class, and had been spending most of their time together at school. Despite the fact that almost a year had passed since they started their third year, he still felt embarrassed talking to her sometimes, which was strange, because he never felt that way with any of the female former Thieves. He presumed that it maybe was related to the fact that he had been through so much with the other girls, but the most daring thing he and Hifumi had done was shoplift a pack of Yan-Yan from a 777. It was a complete accident, too.

“I know that this might not be your area of expertise, but it’s been a lot harder for me to find somebody who knows about fashion and romance and all that ever since Ann moved back to America, and the nearly twenty hour time difference can make it hard to speak in real time. You’re the next best person I know to come to for something of this caliber, so I apologize if you cannot be of any help.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it, Yusuke! I might not have as much knowledge as Takamaki-san, but I definitely have learned a lot more about pop culture and the like this year, so I’m sure that I can be of some help!”

“You really are too kind, Hifumi.” Yusuke smiled. As embarrassing as this was, Hifumi was his friend, and although she may tease, she would always have his best interests in mind, and would always keep any secrets that he told her. He trusted her. 

“Well, Valentines is coming up next week, and Akira was already going to be coming up to talk scholarships with the University of Tokyo, so I figured that we should make the most of the occasion, you know? So I was talking with Ryuji about my plan to buy as much chocolate as I could possibly afford for Akira, and he had the nerve to  _ laugh  _ at me! As it turns out, only girls are supposed to give out chocolate on Valentines, and us boys are supposed to wait for White Day, a whole month later! Akira won’t be in Tokyo for more than a week at that point, as he also graduates about a week later, and I don’t want to wait for so long to do something only for it to not be a day that is officially recognized as an occasion to give chocolate. I texted Ann, but she still hasn’t responded, and honestly, I’m a little worried that she could give me some crazy advice. So I suppose what I’m asking is… if you have any idea of what I should do?” Yusuke let out a sigh, eyes trying to look at Hifumi, but instead choosing to rest on her teacup.

She was silent for a few moments. “Well, I don’t know if you’ll consider this to be a ‘crazy idea’, but what I was thinking was that maybe-”

“Yes, anything!” Yusuke interrupted, leaning forward and fully catching her gaze. “Whatever suggestion you have, I am open to hearing it!”

“Well, that’s good.” Hifumi smiled. Shifting in her seat, she looked at her friend, and calmly said, “You should cross-dress.”

“I should… what?!” Yusuke sputtered. Hifumi, meanwhile, simply took a sip of tea, as though her suggestion was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You heard me.” She responded. “I’m not that much shorter than you, so I could lend you some clothes with relative ease. Hmm, maybe a uniform would be the best, that way, my mom wouldn’t be very suspicious if she does the laundry only to see that some of my clothes are gone…”

“Um, excuse me! I never agreed to this! What on earth made you think of such a thing, Hifumi?!”  
Hifumi smiled. “Well, you could just say screw it and give him the chocolates anyways, but where would the fun be in that? Come on, it’ll be fun! I know Akira, and he’d love it!”

“But… I’d be embarrassed…”

“It’s your choice, in the end.” Hifumi downed the rest of her tea. “You don’t get to see him everyday, why not make this occasion even more exciting? He’s already coming up to discuss scholarship opportunities, you wouldn’t wanna bore him with an average Valentine's Day after he gets told he’s going to have all four years of university paid for, would you?”

Yusuke would not.

\--

It was times like these that Yusuke was especially grateful for how much Sojiro trusted him. He’d given the young artist a key to the cafe earlier that week, and told him with a wink that he and Futaba were going to be making their own chocolate at home that evening, so there was no danger of them coming back after they left. As embarrassing as it was to have somebody that Yusuke thought of as a father both know  _ and _ be supportive of his sex life, Yusuke honestly couldn’t say that he wasn’t grateful. At least Sojiro’s promise ensured that nobody but Akira would see him in such a state.

Yusuke stood in Akira’s room, checking his reflection in the full-length mirror by the staircase. He’d admit, he looked good. Hifumi was right about the uniform fitting well; the skirt hung down to the middle of his thighs as it was supposed to, the shirt fit perfectly, and the socks somehow reached his mid-calf like they did on her. The only thing that could be considered a problem was the fact that the blazer was a little tight under his arms, but the two had compared their wingspans that night, and Hifumi had warned him that it might be a tad uncomfortable. Surprisingly, he loved the way he looked. If his hair was a little longer and his face slightly more feminine, he could easily pass as a female member of the Kosei student body.

Hifumi, bless her heart, had also been nice enough to donate all of her most recent match’s earnings to Yusuke for what she dubbed his “chocolate-fund”, and he thanked his lucky stars that his best friend was so benevolent, as all he would’ve been able to purchase without her help would have been a small, waxy-tasting box of chocolates at the hundred yen store. However, thanks to Hifumi, he now had five three pound boxes of chocolate scattered around Leblanc: one on the table by the door, one on the counter, one on the stairs up to the attic, one on the couch in the attic, and one on Akira’s bed. Futaba had done a good job of ensuring that his room was clean thanks to her weekly cleaning sessions, as according to her, “he’ll get a bad feeling if it’s just left to get dusty!” At least that was one thing less he had to worry about, as the way his nerves were currently, he didn’t know if he would’ve been able to clean.

Yusuke’s phone chirped on the railing, and he picked it up. It was a text from Akira, proclaiming that his train had just arrived in Shibuya, and he was about to switch to the one that was Yongen bound. Yusuke responded happily, and told him that he couldn’t wait to hear how the meetings had gone.

Biting his lip, he moved his phone next to the TV, and descended the stairs, sitting at the stool farthest from the door to wait for his boyfriend.

He was terrified. Akira had always been loving and accepting, never pushing Yusuke past his limits. He would gladly listen to his boyfriend go on and on about old art statues for hours, would always text him pictures of art books he was reading back home. In return, Yusuke tried to do some reading on basic astronomy, but the complex equations and theories almost always left him feeling overstimulated, something that prevented him from giving his boyfriend’s passion the same attention that he gave his. Akira, of course, never complained, and would try his best instead to look at maps of constellations with his boyfriend, something that piqued Yusuke’s interest much more than calculating the frequency of gamma ray bursts in some neighboring galaxy. He already felt like nothing next to the force of show that was his cocky, genius, and insanely handsome boyfriend, and his biggest fear was that Akira wouldn’t like the cross-dressing, but would put up with it for Yusuke’s sake. 

One of the lights near the door flickered, and Yusuke looked towards it by instinct. He didn’t think much of it, but his eyes seemingly had other plans, as rather than returning to the counter in front of him, they opted to land on the _ Sayuri _ . 

Yusuke studied the painting. It really did speak to him in a way that no other piece of artwork did, and never would be able to. The love in his mother’s gaze, the tenderness in his own expression, no matter how many times he saw it, Yusuke was positive that he would always get the same reaction: pure, unadulterated happiness. He knew that his mother had suffered with Fragile X Syndrome along with diabetes, and he couldn’t imagine how it felt to know that death was coming. According to Nakanohara, who had been living in the atelier with them at the time, despite showing no worsening symptoms, she had told him one night that she “had a feeling it was all going to end soon”, and chose to spend much of her last few months on earth with her son and working on a painting that she allowed nobody to see. Yusuke wondered if she knew about Madarame’s true nature, and had a feeling that he’ not call for help the next time she had a seizure, or if she simply felt like her body was at its limit. After all, Nakanohara told him that her seizures were never horrible, and she most likely would have recovered if it hadn’t been for Madarame leaving her to die. It was strange, how something as unimportant as a painting could cause him to ponder such things. 

But Madarame was in jail now, and he was going to be there for the rest of his life. Yusuke was free to carry on living in peace, to put his past behind him, to forget about everything that happened. And as much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t. In his mind, forgetting the past meant forgetting his mother, and she didn’t deserve that. He would remember her for the rest of his life, relying on descriptions of her from Nakanohara and the few photos of her painting that were in his possession. Maybe it wasn’t quite normal, but this way, Yusuke could still feel her motherly love. 

And right now, she was telling him to relax. To smile, and to greet Akira with all that he had. To not fear the future, to not worry about what Akira thought. To take this night in stride, to believe that he would have fun, to believe in himself and his ability to be as beautiful as the way she had captured him on the canvas, if but in a different fashion. She was telling him to let go, and to do nothing, to know nothing but love.

Yusuke felt himself smiling, and let himself bite his lip. The last thing his mother would want him to do now was to cry, even if the tears he wept were those of joy. And she was right. Yusuke sighed, smiling wider than he could ever remember himself having done. “ _ Thank you.” _ he whispered under his breath, and despite how quiet he said it, he knew that his mother heard him.

“HONEY, I’M HOOOOOOOOME!!!” Yusuke’s attention was drawn to the door, where he saw Akira being his usual, cocky self. At least, he was his normal self for a moment, as his expression changed to one of shock at seeing his boyfriend’s choice of attire. Earlier, Yusuke would have shrunk back into himself, but not tonight, not after that conversation he’d had with himself and his mother. 

“Oh, hello Akira! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Yusuke stood up, grabbing the chocolate off of the counter and heading up to his boyfriend, kissing him gently on the lips. “These are for you, of course. I have a few more as well, but I’ll give them to you when the atmosphere feels right. Anyways, enough about me, what about you? Based on your grandiose entrance, I can only assume that you were the recipient of some rather good news at the university today.” 

“Yusuke… holy shit…” Akira ran his hands up Yusuke’s sides, causing him to shiver. “Holy shit, you look…” 

“Like a girl? Thanks for the information, although I’m afraid that I’m already aware of such a fact. Anyways, are you going to leave me hanging with this chocolate here? I’d hate to have gone through all this work only to find out that you no longer enjoy chocolate.” 

Yusuke’s smug, out-of-character comments finally made Akira leave his world of thoughts and come back to the present. “The chocolate? Oh, yeah, the chocolate. Thanks, I love it.” He took the heart-shaped box from his artist boyfriend and set in on the counter again. “Forgive me if I’m a bit uninterested in that right now, though. Yusuke, jeez, how did you manage to do this?”

Yusuke chuckled, spinning around to give his boyfriend a full view of his outfit. “I have my ways. Don’t underestimate us artists, we’ll always find a way to ensure our vision shall become a reality, no matter the hurdles we are required to jump through in doing so.” He pressed another kiss to Akira’s lips. “I take your stunned surprise as a sign that you like this?” All Akira could do was nod. 

Yusuke reached down to take one of Akira’s hands in his own, when he noticed the small bulge beginning to form in the front of his boyfriend’s jeans. “Looks like I didn’t have to ask after all, hmm?” He said under his breath, tracing around the tent that was very quickly being pitched. He laughed, sexy and low. “I guess you really do just want to be dominated by a girl, huh?”

“No.” Akira’s gentle reply snapped Yusuke out of his lust-induced trance, but he had nearly no time to ask why as Akira continued. “I need to be the one to dominate this lovely girl. I need to be the one to take her blazer off and see her in naught but her button up shirt. I need to be the one to roll her socks off of her feet. I need to be the one to take that skirt off, and to see what it is that lies beneath.” His breath grew heavy, and he leaned up to nip at Yusuke’s ear, earning him a shiver. “And lucky for me, I think this girl is in the mood for that to happen, don’t you agree, Yusuke-chan?”

Yusuke bit his lip so hard that he nearly drew blood, a wave of arousal running through him. “Yusuke-chan?” he asked, trying to contain his moans as Akira continued to nip and suck at his ear. 

“Yep, you are a girl, after all. I’d hate to not make you feel as feminine as possible.” He responded, and Yusuke could practically see the smirk that he was wearing. With a final bite on Yusuke’s earlobe, Akira pulled away, wrapping his arms around Yusuke as he picked up. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, hm?” he whispered. “My darling girl deserves only the best spot to be fucked, after all. I’d hate to just treat her like some degenerate.” Yusuke snuggled up to the shorter boy’s chest as Akira carried him up the attic, walking around the box of chocolate left on the stairs. Yusuke’s plan had been to give them to him as they passed each one, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen now, was it?

Setting the artist down on the bed, Akira rested the final heart-shaped box on the window sill as he turned his attention back to the blue-haired man beneath him. “What are you planning on doing to me, Akira?” Yusuke asked, his voice rough with lust. Akira smiled, leaning over and trailing kisses along Yusuke’s jawline. 

“I originally thought that I was going to take my time undressing you, like a pretty little doll,” he paused to lick Yusuke’s sternum, earning him a shutter and a moan, “but the more that I look at you, the less I want to do that.”

“Wh-why might that be?” Yusuke asked, voice shaky.

“You spent so long trying to look this lovely for me, and I don’t really know if that’s something I want to ruin. Besides, the idea of such a pretty girl under me in her precious little uniform as I fuck her senseless would  _ really  _ be quite the site to behold, don’t you think?” 

“You always have such good tastes, Akira.” Yusuke whispered. His boyfriend smiled, gaze dark form lust. 

“Of course I do, my little flower. But I think we’ve done more than enough talking for the moment.” Akira moved his hands up Yusuke’s legs, smirking as they disappeared under his skirt and found no underwear in the way. “Hmm, looks like you’ve been hot and waiting this entire time.” He flipped the skirt up, and Yusuke swore his mouth practically watered at the site of his length, already hard and needy. Not wanting to leave his boyfriend waiting any more than he already had, Akira got straight to work, moving one hand to Yusuke’s length and smearing the beads of precome that dotted the head. His other hand traveled down to the artist’s hole, and was delighted to find that his finger was enveloped with ease. Wiggling his finger around and feeling no resistance, Akira added another, much to Yusuke’s delight.

“I hope you don’t mind that I got myself ready while waiting, I didn’t want us to have to handle the formalities ensuring our readiness.” Akira jerked his hand along the length, sending Yusuke back into a pleasurable silence. 

“Makes things easier on me, so I don’t care either way.” Akira licked along the shell of Yusuke’s ear before he stood up to slide his jeans and boxers off of his legs. Yusuke’s eyes lit up at the site of Akira’s arousal. Reaching into his shirt pocket, Akira produced a condom. “You have no idea how scared I was that this was going to fall out today.” He laughed, rolling the rubber down the entirety of his length with ease. “I suppose it wouldn’t have mattered even if it did, though, because I wouldn’t wanna risk it when it’s not one of my baby girl’s safe days.” Yusuke choked out yet another moan, and Akira laughed, sexy and low. Yusuke had no clue why, but for some reason, hearing Akira refer to him with such femine terms only served to heighten his arousal. He was thankful that the shorter boy was as perceptive as he was, as he wasn’t quite sure how to articulate this fact to Akira himself.

Fully ready, Akia climbed back onto the bed, giving Yusuke another quick pump. “You ready, babe?” He lines himself up with Yusuke’s entrance, looking earnestly into his eyes, and even through the intense arousal, Yusuke felt his heart swell. He nodded, and Akira practically  _ purred _ . “Let’s get started then, shall we?” 

In one quick thrust, Akira was entirely sheathed inside of Yusuke, who put up no resistance, thanks to the lube and the stretching he had done earlier. Akira adjusted a bit, and gave one quick, experimental thrust forward, right into Yusuke’s prostate. He let out a needy moan, and in the back of his mind, told himself to remember to thank Sojiro for leaving the cafe to the two boys the next day.

“Hope you have no objects, sweet girl, but I’m not exactly in the mood to go slow tonight. After all, it’s been  _ so _ long since I’ve last gotten to be with you, I’ve gotten pretty needy, and I’d be willing to go out on a limb and say you are too. So, what do you think, my pretty girl?” 

He moves his hips forward again, and the lovely pressure on his prostate was enough to break Yusuke. “Yes, please.”

“‘Yes please’, what?”

Yusuke let out another shaky moan. “Please fuck me Akira! Please fuck me rough and hard, until the pleasure is so overwhelming I’m crying! Please, Akira!”

“Good girl, Yusuke.” Akira gave the blue-haired man’s dick another pump, and then he started thrusting with no reserve.

“Ngh!” Every single one of Akira’s thrusts was hitting Yusuke in just the right spot, and the speed more than added to the quickly-mounting pleasure in Yusuke’s groin. He let his moans spill out without even trying to hold them back, and based on Akira’s picking up speed (how that was even possible Yusuke had no idea) and small grunts of pleasure. 

“Jesus, you’re so wet for me.” He gasped, and Yusuke trembled under him. “You’ve been so good, waiting for me for this long. I’m so sorry you had to stay this wet all day long. But at least the knowledge that your panties were soaked through because of me must have brought you some solace, hmm? Is that why you took them off? Were they so utterly  _ drenched _ you couldn’t even shift about a little bit without them sticking Although I do appreciate the lack of a barrier between you and I, maybe next time you should leave them on for me, let them serve as a reminder of who you belong to, hm? Think you could do that for me?” He jerked Yusuke off again, and the artist began to feel his legs quivering, signalling his closeness to release. He couldn’t talk, he could hardly breathe. All that he knew was the intense pleasure that was being so kindly given to him by his even kinder lover. 

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you? Just  _ love  _ when I pound your boy pussy, over and over again. The noises you make are so cute, you’re so cute, Yusuke. I knew that little boy pussy of yours was a weakness, but even I couldn’t have imagined that it had the power to render you this useless. That’s all you are, you know, a useless little slut.”

The degradation was already enough for Yusuke to be on the edge of release, but coupled with the way Akira was assaulting his prostate, it was enough to send him into overdrive and let him experience one of the best orgasms of his life. He felt Akira tense up as he released inside of him, just before he pulled out and flopped down on top of Yusuke, not even caring that he was getting the hot release all over himself and his bed.

After he could breathe again, Akira leaned down and enveloped his lover in a kiss. “Jesus fuck, Yusuke, you are so hot.” Another kiss. “Where did you even get this?”

“Being friends with Hifumi has its perks, you know.” He responded. “Although, I do suppose we’ll have to wash this before we return it to her.”

“That is if she ever wears it again. Does she know why you needed it?”  
“Of course! She was actually the one who suggested it, believe it or not. Girls are the only ones who can give chocolate on Valentine’s, and I wasn’t about to let such an opportunity go to waste. I have faith that she’ll trust in our ability to wash it thoroughly.”

“She was the one who suggested this? My god, you two really are quite the pair. Would it bother her if I tease her about wearing the cum uniform from now on?”

“Probably, but knowing her, she’ll figure something out and use it right back against you.” Yusuke snuggled even closer against Akira’s chest. “By the way, you never got a chance to tell me. How did the interview go?” He looked up at his boyfriend, and was overjoyed to see that he wore a smile. 

“Well, let’s just say that you just slept with a guy who’s gonna be getting a free four-year ride to the University of Tokyo’s astronomy department.”

“Akira, that’s wonderful! I knew you would get the money!” Yusuke kissed his boyfriend once again. 

“I was pretty sure of it myself, but I was still pretty nervous. Besides, now I’ll be able to save up money for other things, since tuition won’t be a concern.”

“What kind of things could you be referring to?”

“Well, would you be opposed if I asked Lala about some good places to buy school girl lingerie? I only want the best quality for my lovely girl, after all.”

“Well, I can certainly say that I approve of such expenditures.” Yusuke laughed. Akira drew him in closer, and the two just enjoyed the feeling of being together again. Even if it wasn’t forever, it was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i spent like 2k words writing about yusuke's relationship with his dead mother what are you gonna do about it


	7. A Complete Romance Guide for the Orange-Haired Girl♡Yusuke/Futaba, Ann/Shiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke FaceTimes Ann and Shiho with a romantic predicament. Both girls are shocked to find out who it's truly about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to upload, I've pretty much only been playing P5R, eating, and sleeping. Nonetheless, i was really looking forward to writing this one, so here it is! This one's a request for Bigbrainboop, so I hope you enjoy!

The FaceTime call only rang twice before Ann picked up, something which had to be a new record for her.

“Goooood morning gamers!” Ann was sitting on her bed, Shiho next to her. Both girls were dressed in their pajamas, and looked quite comfortable. 

“Ann, are you sure this is a good time to call? We can do this tomorrow, if you’d prefer, I don’t mind at all.”

“Bruh, does it look like I care?” She laughed. 

“But it’s two in the morning for you guys! I really don’t mind-”

“Yusuke, does it look like we have a normal sleep schedule right now?” Shiho laughed. “We’ve been going to bed at, what, four?” She looked over to Ann to confirm, and the blonde nodded. “School doesn’t start over here until August, so it’s not like we have anything to do that demands we be up during the day.”

“My apologies, I forgot that you would be undergoing a period without schooling after moving to the United States. In that case, I have no qualms about talking with you right now, if my doing so doesn’t get in your way.”

“Alright, alright, whatever. But come on, what was it you wanted to talk about?! We’ve been waiting to hear from you for like, an eternity already, so what is this thing that you have to talk about?”

“You said it’s related to  _ romance _ , right?” Shiho added in with a wink. Yusuke felt his face turning crimson.

“I, well, yes that is right.” He responded, opting to look over the top of his phone rather than directly at the screen. He knew that being teased by the pair was inevitable, but he really had nowhere else to turn. He looked back down, and saw the two awaiting, eager as ever despite the time.

“Well, I have a predicament, and as you two are the only people I know of who are in a relationship that are also my age, I figured if anybody was best to turn to, it would be you two.”

“You sure as hell got that right.” Ann responded. She looped her arm around Shiho’s back and pulled the girl closer to her. “I mean, if I was able to nab a girl as cute as this  _ and  _ convince her to move halfway around the world with me, I don’t think that there’s very much I can’t do.” She smiled smugly, and Shiho rolled her eyes, lightly punching Ann in the arm. She scowled, turning back to Yusuke. “Well, come on! We can’t exactly help you if you don’t tell us what’s up.”

Yusuke took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Well, as I’m sure you both are very much aware, I’m not one to experience romantic urges very commonly, so when I do, they usually happen for a very obvious reason, and are quite strong.” He paused to make sure the girls were following him, and continued as Shiho nodded him on. “As of late, I’ve been talking with one of the former thieves, and I just can’t seem to shake this feeling from my chest everytime we speak on the phone. I feel myself beginning to sweat whenever I receive a text from them, as well. However, it is quite difficult for us to meet up, simply because of living arrangements, and we obviously can’t meet up at school, since we attend different ones. Besides, I’m not even sure if they have an interest in me, or _could_ have an interest in me, for the matter. I’m just a bit perplexed on what to do, and I was hoping you two could offer me some advice.” He sighed, and nodded to signal that he was finished speaking.”  
“Hmm…” Ann tapped Shiho on the arm that wasn’t around her, and asked her a question in English. Shiho looked as though she was considering what Ann had told her for a bit, before nodding and responding. Ann smiled, and said something else. Shiho nodded, and replied, turning to give Yusuke their full attention once more. 

“Well, honestly, I think that they’ll absolutely like you!” Ann was the first to resume the conversation. “You might as well just tell them. If they don’t, well, it’s not exactly like they’re super close, so you can let the awkwardness die down a bit before contacting them again.”

“And if they do like you, then all the better! You can go to the beach together, take a trip and enjoy the fresh country air, and stuff like that! You could even stay at home and make some curry! I’m sure they’d love that!” 

Yusuke pondered the girls’ ideas. They did sound interesting, and he was relatively sure that they would be good date ideas. Satisfied, he smiled. “I was right in coming to you for help! I think that this conversation has given me the courage to do what I’ve been wanting to for a while now. Yes, absolutely! Thanks to you, I finally will be able to tell Futaba just how I’ve been feeling!”  
Ann and Shiho looked like Yusuke had just grown three heads. “Futaba?!” They both cried in unison. 

“Is that really such a shock?” Yusuke asked. He had no idea why the girls were as surprised as they were. 

“Yeah!” Ann responded. “Bro, I thought you were gay!”

“Me too!” Shiho agreed. “You’re meaning to tell us you’re  _ straight? _ Or are you bi or something?” 

“No, I’m perfectly straight.” Yusuke answered, bewildered. “Why, have I done things to make you assume I’m gay?”  
“YES!” Ann cried, much too loud for the current hour. “Dude, I have a fucking laundry list! After you wanted me to model for you, you straight up told me that you had no interest in me, and I quote, ‘as somebody of the opposite sex.’ You’ve-”

“Well, that’s true! You’re a wonderful girl, Ann, but I have no interest in you romantically. Was I insinuating something else there?”

“Yeah. The way you worded it made it sound like that you had no interest in Ann romantically _because_ she’s a girl, not _as_ a girl.” Shiho explained. “I know it’s hard for you to pick up on stuff like that sometimes, did that help?”  
“Yes, it did, thank you, Shiho, for the explanation.” Yusuke furrowed his brow, a bit embarrassed. He knew he had trouble reading social cues and wording things, but he had no clue it could be _this_ bad. “What else?” He asked.

“Well, when we were headed to Futaba’s palace, and Ryuji and Akira were staring at my tits, you were going on about the Golden Ratio or some shit. When we went to the fireworks, you weren’t interested in me when I was pulling my yukata up because ‘ooh, girl hot!’ but because you wanted to get inspiration for your next painting! Hell, you even took Akira on a couple’s boat ride in Inokashira Park! We thought this whole thing was about Akira!”

“Why is that? Because Akira’s bi?”

“No, because I thought you were constantly flirting with him! All these tips were supposed to be about him!”

“Although I suppose that they’ll work for Futaba too.” Shiho said, much quieter than her girlfriend. “Well, anyways, what is it about Futaba that drew you to her?”

“Well, I suppose-”

“Hold on, why did you make the pronouns so vague when you were referring to the person you had a crush on!? And the way you described everything made it sound like it was about Akira!”

“Well, they hold true for Futaba as well. We can’t meet up often because I live in the dorms in Asakusa, and she lives in Yongen-Jaya. I go to Kosei, and she goes to the high school attached to Gakugei University. I’m not sure if she can even like me because of her autism, and I know firsthand how hard it can be to feel affection towards other people. And to answer your question, Shiho, one of the reasons I was first attracted to her was because she has autism, just like me. Unlike me, though, she’s able to handle it so well. She never seems to care if people think she’s eccentric. I know I’m weird, but most of the time I just don’t even notice it. Of course, I don’t just like her because we share an illness in common! I also admire her for her persistence at fighting against her schizophrenia and depression, so much so that she’s able to be back at school now! But enough about her mental illness, I suppose. I don’t wish to insinuate that I only want to be with her because of that. This should be rather obvious, but she’s always so interesting to talk to. Even if I don’t understand when she’s going off about her video games or anime or computer stuff, I always find myself learning something new. She’s fun, she’s caring, she’s willing to help me come up with ideas for paintings, she’s smart, she’s willing to hang out with me, and I’ve found myself developing these kinds of feelings for her as of late.” Yusuke sighed, biting his lip. “I just don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“Yusuke…” Ann sighed. “I know what you mean about being able to admire somebody for getting through their darkest nights. I always thought Shiho was so strong back during the first semester of second year, and I was so proud at the strides she was making against her depression and PTSD. The whole Kamoshida situation affected me pretty similarly, and I admired her for that. But like you said, it wasn’t just the similarities in mental illness that drew us together. I don’t think that’s a weird reason for falling for her at all.”

“Me neither.” Shiho agreed. “I think it’s really sweet, actually. And I can tell you from experience that when I found out that Ann felt that way about me, it made me feel so happy. I didn’t see myself as strong, but the fact that Ann did meant so, so much. Besides, I know both you and Futaba, and despite our differences, I believe that she’ll feel the same way I did.”

“Honestly, the more that I think about it, the more I think that you and Futaba would be perfect together. I can see it now: you two geeking out in Akihabara and Ueno, you drawing some of the figures that she set up, you painting one of her favorite anime characters while she codes you a program that gives you different ideas to incorporate into a piece, the two of you sitting in a quiet room together, painting and coding, the only noises being her fingers on the keyboard and the sound of your paintbrush against the canvas, both of you occasionally letting out a laugh as you figure out something you had been struggling with, passing your time separately, yet together.” Ann smiled

“Separately yet together… that sounds quite poetic, and quite comfortable.”

“And, like I said earlier, making curry and going hiking in the countryside are still things that Futaba would probably enjoy! And she’d love them even more if she had her loving boyfriend by her side.” Shiho giggled. “You’d have such a good time together!”

“Boyfriend… what a strange word. I’ve never thought of being one, much less having a girlfriend of my own. But the more I hear those words, the more familiar they sound. I like it.”

“See?! What did we tell you? Just do it! Ask her if you two wanna meet up, and then just tell her! You have nothing to lose!” Ann bounced up and down from excitement, the mattress creaking ever so slightly beneath her. 

“You’re right!” Yusuke smiled, and let out a laugh. “Ann, Shiho, thank you so much for your invaluable input! I shall get back to you as soon as I have Futaba’s answer, whatever it may be!”  
“Wait, you’re going right now? Yusuke, hold on-”

The FaceTime ended, leaving Ann and Shiho staring at Ann’s call history on her phone. “Think it’ll go well?” The blonde asked. Shiho nodded. “I haven’t a doubt in my mind.”

\---

“Tofu-chan says be happy! Tofu-chan says do not make a sad today!” Ann and Shiho rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Ann yawned, and reached down to grab her ringing phone. The clock read 5:30, meaning that they had only been asleep for about an hour. According to the caller ID, Futaba wanted to FaceTime. 

“Who is it?” Shiho asked, turning over. 

“Futaba!” Ann’s eyes lit up, and her voice suddenly filled with energy. “Let’s see how it went!” Eagerly, Shiho got up and leaned over to see her girlfriend’s phone, where Futaba stood on screen, a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Heya guys! Sorry for calling when it’s really early for you two, but! I have a super-duper critically important announcement that must reach both of your ears at this very moment!”

“Well then, what is it?” Ann smiled. Futaba beamed at the two even wider. 

“Inari and I are officially a couple! A tandem! A duo! A team! We’re like Link and Zelda! Mario and Peach!”

“Alternatively, we could be compared to the dancers in Claudel’s _The Waltz_. Living in pure happiness, only focusing on the joys of the present. There are plenty of things one could believe that we share traits with.”  
“It worked!! I can’t believe it!! Congrats!” Ann cried. “God, I wish I could just step through the screen and hug you two right now!”

“Uhh, hands off, Panther. I’ll have you know that Inari is mine. Besides, you already have Dove over there!”

“Dove?” Ann asked.

“Uhh, yeah! She’s right behind you! You know, the girl with the black hair? Plays volleyball? Is dating you?” 

“Wait, you gave me a code name?” Shiho exclaimed, smiling. “Why ‘Dove’, though?”

“Uhh, isn’t that like, super obvious?! You didn’t let fate hold you down, instead you overcame the hand you were dealt and freed yourself by flying into the sky!”

“Wait, that’s actually adorable!” Ann cried, pulling Shiho into a hug. “My little Dove, I like it.” Shiho blushed, smiling. “Me too.”

“Me three, but it can’t be my favorite, sorry. Fox already took that one, right Inari?”

“Huh? Why do you call Shiho and Ann by their code names, but still refer to me as Inari?” 

“What else would I call you? I started calling you Inari back in August, so that’s what you’re called now. Sorry!” 

Ann and Shiho laughed at Yusuke’s bewildered expression. “Aww, you’re perfect for each other.” Ann smiled.

“Shut up Panther, that isn’t for you to decide!” Futaba snapped, something which made Ann laugh even more. “I do have to admit though, you  _ are _ right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to pair up Yusuke and Futaba because my best friend loves the ship and doesn't think they get enough attention!
> 
> P5R spoilers for the rest of this note, so just scroll down to the comments if you don't wanna be spoiled
> 
> I know I've been focusing a lot on the "American" aspect of Ann's character as of late, but the reason for that is because of her moving to be with Shiho at the end of the third semester. I headcannon that Ann's moving back to America, and convinced Shiho to come with her. I just think the two of them together in the big ol' US of A is such a cute concept! Imagine Ann helping Shiho improve English before school starts, helping Shiho learn about American customs, and taking her to places like In N Out, Cinnabon, and Barbecue for the first time. (Or just taking her to any restaurant in general and watching her freak out at the size of American portions lmao). Idk, the idea just sounds so adorable, and I love writing about it!


End file.
